Minha Máscara
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Franz sempre protegeu Albert, todavia, não está mais conseguindo o proteger de si mesmo.


**Título:** Minha Máscara

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Gankutsuou -O Conde de Monte Cristo-

**Casal:** Conde x Franz x Albert

**Classificação: Oneshot 18+**

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Betada por:** L. Kathar

**Direitos Autorais: ¹** Nada me pertence, apenas gostei de um doujin que vi com este casal.

² Baseado no doujin 'Famme Fatale'; disponível legendado, no site Eros.

**OBS:** Narrada pelo Franz.

* * *

––x.**I**.x––

**Minha Máscara**

* * *

_As memórias que mais guardo na alma são as de quando perdi meu pai, e Albert veio me consolar._

_Ah! Um garotinho tão fofo e sensível era, apesar de que, olhar as lágrimas naquele rosto infantil realmente levaram minha tristeza para longe._

_Por isso, o dia do enterro do meu pai, fora o dia que conheci meu destino. Ele. Albert, lindos olhos azuis, cabelos alinhados na cor castanha. Aquela criança que não sabia mascarar suas emoções._

_Fora essa inocência singela que me atraiu..._

_Desde então vivo com a máscara, a máscara de um amigo._

_Eu o amo demais para perdê-lo, por isso, amigo já me basta. Desde o momento que o conheci notei que me apaixonei por ele, mas sei que é melhor meu Albert nunca descobrir tais sentimentos._

_Eu irei protegê-lo sempre..._

_Sempre..._

**-X-**

Eu esperava pacientemente por Albert, em sua mansão. Combinamos de ir a uma festa a noite. Este já estava atrasado, devia estar escolhendo as roupas, típico dele. Olhei para a grande escadaria central, sorrindo contente ao vê-lo descendo.

"— Que demora..." – Dei um suspiro, para disfarçar minha alegria ao vê-lo. "— O que você estava fazendo...?"

"— Perdão..." – Ouvi sua voz mais baixa falar isso e logo voltei minha atenção a ele. "— Eu não posso mais ir a festa a noite..." – Avisou-me.

"— Não... Pode...?" – Murmurei baixinho, contendo triunfantemente minha tristeza e desapontamento.

"— Desculpe por ter vindo até aqui..." – Pude notar o olhar meio tímido deste em direção ao chão. "— Eu realmente sinto muito, mas irei com você amanhã..."

Olhei raivoso para aquele rosto levemente rubro, só havia uma explicação para tal ato. O Conde.

"— O Conde de novo não..." – Olhei-o com angústia, mas sabia que este não viria pelo rosto abaixado.

"— Co-como? Não... Eu..." – Ficou mais vermelho, tentando dar as costas.

Basta. Eu o protegi de todos e de todas. Afastei vários que estavam atrás dele apenas pela aparência ou por dinheiro. Só não entendo como esse Conde, que ninguém sabe de onde surgiu, conseguiu burlar minha proteção.

Eu jurei para mim mesmo, protegê-lo.

Peguei-o pelo braço, puxando-o até a saída, tinha que livrá-lo das garras daquele ser azul de uma vez por todas.

"— Franz! O que está fazendo!"

"— Você me prometeu!" – Falei, ainda puxando-o, eu era mais forte que ele. "— Você jurou por sua vida que iria, não é?" – Continuei a falar, quem sabe o convencia. "— Por isso eu vim!"

"— E-eu sei disso... Eu já disse que sinto muito..."

"— Você precisa acordar e se virar sozinho!" – Falei mais alto. "— Esse canalha está apenas brincando com você!" – Só depois de falar isso notei o que disse.

"— Como você pode falar isso sobre o Conde!" – Reclamou ele, puxando de súbito a mão.

Eu parei, respirando fundo, olhando-o com pesar. Eu sabia que Albert era cabeça dura demais em muitas ocasiões.

"— Diga-me o que há no Conde que faz você ser tão contra ele?" – Reclamou, não me dando tempo nem de responder. "— Não estou sendo obrigado a ir. Estou indo vê-lo por que quero! "

"— Você não entende..." – Falei baixo, mas pude notar que ele escutou.

"— ... Não foi você quem disse que não há necessidade de eu ter desconfiança? Que ser honesto e direto melhor se adapta a mim...?"

"— Eu..."

"— Porque você não consegue ser honesto com seus sentimentos então?" – Falou-me.

Nesta hora eu engoli seco, senti meu coração bater desesperado, desejando do fundo da alma contar todo esse sentimento que possuo no peito. Revelar-lhe esse amor que sinto. Mas fiquei quieto, com minha máscara de amigo intacta.

"— Você vive dizendo para não encontrar com o Conde... E não me fala uma razão..." – Meu peito se apertou ao ver uma lágrima descendo por aquele rosto tão belo. "— Se você não me disser... Eu não saberei o que está acontecendo na tua mente!"

Dito isso, ele saiu da casa...

Eu fiquei olhando o chão, com o coração doendo por ter visto aquela lágrima... Mas era melhor assim... Pois se eu disser, perderei meu melhor amigo...

-X-

Voltei para minha própria casa, queria tanto saber o que o Conde faz para ter Albert assim nas mãos dele tão facilmente.

"— Senhor Franz..." – Uma de minhas empregadas me chamou. "— Entregaram isto, instantes antes do senhor chegar."

Peguei aquele papel que mulher me deu e comecei a ler. Qual foi meu espanto ao notar que era algo do Conde voltado para mim. Trinquei os dentes, quando li que deveria ir pegar o 'brinquedinho' lá na mansão, que este não teria condições de ir sozinho.

Saí de minha casa sem dar explicações a ninguém, peguei o carro e fui o mais rápido que pude a morada daquele ser vil.

Assim que cheguei indaguei sobre o Albert o mais rápido que pude.

"— Seja bem vindo Barão D'epinay. O Conde e o Visconde de Morgef estão o aguardando lá dentro."

Levarei Albert não importa como. Nem que para isso tenha que usar a força, não sairei de mãos vazias, como algumas outra noites onde o Conde fizera o mesmo.

Andei lento por aquele monstruoso lugar que o Conde estava, sendo guiado pelo mordomo deste. Só paramos de andar quando chegamos a uma enorme porta.

Arregalei meus olhos ante o que vi, estremecendo da cabeça aos pés. Era impossível, realmente impossível, não podia acreditar em meus olhos, era uma visão tenebrosa demais.

Conde e Albert, sentados na cama, onde o último estava totalmente despido, com a mão do Conde em sua intimidade.

A cena era tão conturbada que fiquei sem ações.

"— A fruta voluptuosa e bonita amadureceu..." – Falou o Conde, com aquela voz afiada, ainda tocando no Albert. "— Seu mel está começando a fluir..."

Estava abismado... Só me recuperando do pane inicial que pude notar o estado desejoso que o meu amigo estava. Completamente excitado, gemendo baixinho pelos toques do Conde em seu corpo, sugando-lhe os dedos de uma mão com fervor e implorando por mais.

Pude vê-lo se aproximar mais, para sussurrar algo para o Albert, fazendo este soltar um gemido alto, olhando diretamente para mim.

Aquele olhar me assustou, parecia tão... Faminto.

"— Pare de fazer isso com ele!" – Gritei com raiva, indo para cima para tirar o meu Albert das mãos dele.

Infelizmente, esqueci-me do mordomo que estava ao meu lado, este rapidamente me imobilizou, prendendo minhas mãos atrás do meu corpo, e prensando-me de encontro ao colchão.

"— Desgraçados! Afaste-se de Albert imediatamente!" – Gritei novamente, tentando me soltar.

"— Por favor, faça silêncio..." – O mordomo falou, me prendendo mais.

Calei-me ao notar o Conde sentar-se mais perto de mim, e senti mais raiva ainda quando notei as mãos dele em meus cabelos, me fazendo um afago.

"— Largue o meu amigo..." – Resmunguei.

"— Acho que já está na hora de você tomar uma ou duas lições daquele rapaz honesto..." – Escutei do mais velho.

Fora então que senti um cheiro diferente no ar, algo doce, talvez um perfume de uma flor. Este cheiro me deixou meio tonto, com a mente rodando. Possivelmente vinha de um objeto estranho que o Conde segurava.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando negar a realidade a minha volta, mas logo abri novamente, escutando aquela voz forte e agora meio rouca do Conde bem em meus ouvidos, não pude evitar estremecer.

"— Porque você não fala quando deseja alguma coisa? Acha que silêncio é uma virtude?" – Ouvi, bem baixo.

"— Quieto!" – Esbravejei. "— Cale-se..."

"— Ele está sofrendo deste jeito por tua causa, por causa deste teu silêncio..." – Escutei, e senti o homem que me segurava me soltar, mas continuei deitado. "— Ele se expôs e está no aguardo de tua resposta... "

"— Mentira..." – Fechei os olhos, inconformado com tudo. "— Isso é mentira!"

"— Porque não lhe pergunta se é uma mentira?" – Notei ele se afastar de mim. "— Albert, chame o nome da pessoa que seu coração deseja..."

"— Fra-... Franz!" – Escutei um murmúrio do Albert, era algo tão desejoso que demorei para acreditar que era um som vindo dele.

"— Albert...?"

Olhei para ele, meu coração foi a mil, Albert, meu Albert, deitado entre travesseiros, gemendo meu nome, e de pernas abertas, completamente a mostra para mim.

"— Rápido... Franz... Eu..."

Para alguém que como eu, teve desejos reprimidos por ele durante todos esses anos... Isso fora mais do que suficiente para destruir minha frágil máscara.

Aproximei-me dele, engatinhando na cama. Respirei fundo, olhando o corpo todo implorar pelo meu e aquela vermelhidão tão linda em seu rosto. Toquei todo o corpo dele, sentindo-o estremecer.

Não me contive mais, abaixei-me, olhando fixamente para aquele membro istrumecido, contendo um pequeno líquido saindo, lambi, sentindo aquele gosto no qual em toda a minha vida desejei tanto.

"— Ahnn...!" – Escutei.

Aquele gemido só servira para tirar minha sanidade mais ainda, quebrar de vez minha líbido, comecei a deslizar minha boca por aquele membro, sentindo-o se contorcer mais e mais.

"— Ahn... Ah! Fra-Franz... Hummm..."

A cada gemido novo, me empenhava mais naquilo, sentindo minha própria calça ficar apertada. Muito apertada.

"— Nada melhor do que as carícias de quem se ama... É melhor do que qualquer outra coisa..." – Escutei o Conde falar em tom de deboche, mas o ignorei.

Afastei minha boca daquele membro, quando notei que este não aguentaria muito. Eu queria muito mais que só aquilo. Lambi rapidamente dois dedos meus, logo forçando um apenas dentro do corpo dele.

Tão quente.

"— Ahnnmm!" – O gemido longo dado pelo meu 'amigo' fora de puro prazer.

Olhei então para este, gemendo e implorando por mais, coisa que eu atendia ao acrescentar mais um dedo e movê-los rapidamente.

Em meio a tudo aquilo, vi o Conde se aproximar de Albert, tocando em seu rosto com cuidado, beijando em seus lábios com volúpia, me privando de escutar aqueles gemidos tão lindos e melodiosos.

"— Estes olhos azuis ficam mais belos quando são banhados por lágrimas de alegria..." – Falou ele, largando a boca do Albert.

Tratei de ignorar aquele homem, acrescentando mais um dedo naquele estreito lugar. Voltando a sugar com força aquele membro. Queria muito, necessitava sentir o gosto deste em minha boca para ter certeza de que não era um sonho.

Incontáveis vezes eu sonhei desejando-o ter assim. Sonhos em que eu muitas vezes estuprava quem eu mais amava, era doloroso, mesmo em sonho. E quando eu acordava, me lamentava tanto por ter feito isso que desejava morrer.

Mas... Eu não aguento mais... Não com Albert gemendo loucamente meu nome. Suguei-o mais, logo tendo minha recompensa...

"— Ahhhnnn! Franz!" – Gemeu meu nome.

Afastei-me um pouco dele, lambendo o fruto daquele prazer que insistia em escorrer por entre meus lábios. Era meu limite. Retirei todas as minhas roupas apressadamente, nunca desviando meu olhar daqueles olhos azuis a me encarar.

Provavelmente ele nunca perdoará essa besta usando máscara de amigo.

"— Eu... Aceitarei qualquer punição depois... Apenas permita-me este momento, Albert..." – Falei, ficando sobre o corpo dele, ajeitando-me melhor. "— Por favor... Perdoe-me Albert!"

Não resisti mais, forcei-me a entrar nele, com cuidado, burlando pouco a pouco a resistência dele, gemendo rouco e baixinho com a delícia que era aquela sensação. Eu procurei em tantos corpos aquele prazer, e em nenhum achei.

"— Ahnn... Fra-Humm!" – Gemeu, agarrando-se ao lençol da cama.

Continuei a movimentar-me em um ritmo cadenciado, sempre atento ao prazer dele. Afinal, cada gemido que escutava sair daquela linda e carnuda boca, sentia uma corrente elétrica passar por minha espinha.

"— A juventude lhes proporciona um ritmo forte e poderoso... Mas seria melhor se mostrassem mais urgência..." – Escutei a voz dele, do Conde, mas não dei o mínimo de importância.

"— Mnnn..." – Meus ouvidos preferiam captar a voz de meu amado.

"— Relaxe um pouco Franz..." – Escutei novamente a voz do Conde, desta vez não pude ignorá-lo, pelo que ele me fez.

"— AH!" – Soltei um gemido de susto.

Sentia os dedos dele esfregando-se em minha entrada, de maneira insinuante, e logo os senti entrar. A sensação fora tão estranha que parei de estocar Albert, soltando outro gemido mais longo, tentando olhar sobre os ombros para aquele azul desgraçado.

"— Seu desejo não será satisfeito só com isso..." – O senti bem atrás de mim, sussurrando e mordiscando minha orelha. "— Quer mais que este dedo..."

"— O... O que!" – Gemi mais alto, sentindo um prazer totalmente diferente em meu corpo. "— Ahn!"

"— Eu estou apenas buscando teu ponto de êxtase..." – Eu estremecia com aquela voz grave em meu ouvido.

"— Ahhnnn!" – Assustei-me com meu próprio gemido, aquela sensação era realmente boa. "— Não... Hmm... Pare com isso...Ahn!"

"— Esta é sua primeira vez?" – Ouvi um risinho. "— Não há nada o que temer..."

Como não havia nada o que temer! Eu tremia a cada estocada que ele dava mais rápida ou funda daqueles dedos, não conseguia mais nem me mover dentro de Albert. Meus gemidos eram todos por causa daquele prazer novo que sentia.

"— Experimente o mesmo prazer que ele..."

Eu realmente me assustei ao observá-lo abaixar as calças, aquilo era... Como se pode dizer... Grande!

"— Não! Isso não!" – Neguei aquilo de imediato, tentando até impedí-lo, mas Albert me abraçou forte de encontro a ele.

Não pude impedir o avanço lento dele para dentro de mim, me agarrei ao lençol da cama com tanto afinco que acho até que rasguei este, mas não me importei. Aquela sensação era dolorida, muito dolorida, mas não nego de nenhuma forma que era realmente deliciosa.

Talvez, por sentir as leves ondulações de quadril que Albert dava, contraindo-se, me prendendo bem dentro dele de uma forma alucinante. Ele parecia diferente, sem líbido, mas talvez fosse aquele perfume de flor que nos rodeava, junto com cheiro de suor e sexo.

Eu gemia rouco, não sabendo se era da dor ou do prazer, durante toda a penetração dele em mim, só pude parar para respirar quando este chegou ao limite, me dando um descanso.

Engano meu, pois meu amado puxou os meus cabelos em direção a ele, atacando minha boca, tirando o pouco ar que tinha conseguido. Eu podia até sentir o prazer dele por meio daquele beijo que me dava.

Aqueles rosados e macios lábios carnudos de encontro aos meus a me beijar de uma maneira sôfrega, urgente, luxuriosa, mas o mais delicioso de tudo era que não escondia algo a mais por mim.

Seu beijo era tão sincero, que podia visivelmente notar o amor deste.

"— Talvez... Com isso, seja mais sincero Franz..."

"— Ahhhhh!"

"— Aaaahhhh!"

O primeiro grito, ainda meio dolorido fora o meu, o segundo completamente banhado em prazer fora o de Albert. A estocada do Conde fora tão forte e deliciosa, que me impulsionou para frente, enfiando-me em meu amado.

O ritmo fora logo ditado pelo mais velho, eu e Albert apenas gemíamos como loucos, completamente absorvidos por aquele tumultuados de sensações e emoções. Minha visão ficava turva, minha mente focava-se só no rosto afogueado de Albert abaixo do meu, chamando meu nome por diversas vezes.

"— Ahn... Tão quente... Tão gostoso..." – Escutei a voz deste sair baixa, completamente banhada pela luxúria. "— Mais... Tudo Franz, me dê tudo..."

"— Ele já foi tão longe por ti..." – Fechei os olhos, sentindo uma estocada atrás mais forte, e aquela voz provocativa do Conde em meus ouvidos. "— Deveria ser mais honesto também..."

"— Eu... Ahn... Al-... Albert..." – Gemi o nome que sempre ficou em meu coração, abrindo os olhos. "— Te amo..."

Deparei-me com um sorriso enorme deste, e lágrimas saindo de seus olhos tão azuis, tão belos. Este me abraçou mais forte ainda, me beijando de uma maneira apaixonada, demonstrando o amor que existia ali entre nós.

"— Hm.. Eu também!" – Falou, assim que largou minha boca. "— Te amo... Te amo... Te amo tanto..."

Eu me surpreendi, não conseguindo evitar que as lágrimas também saíssem de meus olhos, sorri o mesmo sorriso que ele também. Agora eu entendia, ele me amava da mesma forma que eu o amava.

"— Coisas como amizade e amor são os maiores logros deste mundo... " – Escutei o Conde falar, movimentando-se mais rápido, fazendo eu quase gozar com isso. "— Se tivesse... Mhn... Tirado a máscara de bom amigo antes..." – Lambeu minhas costas, ao que me estocava mais forte ainda, para meu desespero. "— Você já teria conseguido o que queria..."

Eu não aguentei. O Conde. O Albert. Aquele amor particular nosso ali, tudo fora demais para eu aguentar, e pelo visto Albert também não aguentou. Ambos gritamos de prazer, despejando nosso fruto ali, não ligando para pudores, para nada.

Apenas nós.

Fora tudo tão forte, que perdi a consciência...

-X-

Escutava uma voz conhecida me chamar e aos poucos abri os olhos, olhando tudo em volta.

"— Franz?" – Olhei prontamente para Albert que me chamava.

Arregalei os olhos, olhando novamente para os lados. Estava em uma sala, deitado no sofá, com o moreno a me chamar. Então... Fora tudo um sonho. Não tinha como ser real...

Fiquei mudo, olhando sem entender nada, vagando meus olhos de Albert para o Conde que também estava ali.

"— Ele cochilou enquanto vinha me buscar... Peço desculpas pelo meu amigo, Conde."

"— Não se preocupe... Parece que o Barão está completamente esgotado..." – Comentou o Conde, olhando para mim com um sorriso vulpino, me fazendo duvidar de que tudo fora um sonho. "— Porque você não o leva de volta a mansão?"

Senti a mão do meu amigo segurar a minha, de maneira suave típica dele, me ajudando a levantar. Desviei o olhar deste, as imagens ainda estavam reais demais em minha mente. Assim como um leve incômodo.

"— Vamos vir juntos da próxima vez Franz?" – Ouvi Albert falar próximo ao meu ouvido.

Eu corei, olhando prontamente para o Conde. Não tinha como ser um sonho, aquele incômodo que estava sentindo, sonho nenhum poderia causar. Então senti aquele cheiro de flor, o mesmo de meu sonho, que definitivamente não fora só um sonho.

"— Sim... " – Respondi ao meu amigo, ainda meio corado pelo olhar do mais velho sobre nós.

"— Venham juntos, por favor... Eu estarei os esperando..."

Devia ter tirado minha máscara antes...

.

.

.

* * *

FIM

* * *

18/06/10


End file.
